


This Is What Love Sounds Like

by RubySoho



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral, Multi, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubySoho/pseuds/RubySoho
Summary: “This is what love sounds like!” He roars, triumphant, and you fight to keep a straight face because you know he’s wrong.





	This Is What Love Sounds Like

“This is what love sounds like!” He roars, triumphant, and you fight to keep a straight face under your helmet because you know he’s wrong.

Love, you know, is the way his Arc energy sings with yours when he takes you into the Crucible himself. He says you need a real challenge, you suspect he just wants to impress you.

It’s the almost perceptible hum of his restless body as you walk through the Cosmodrome. You find the Golden Age tech fascinating, he can’t understand why, and _yes_ you know he’s got a set of Golden Age china you can look at whenever you like, but you like the planes. You know secretly he likes to see you as ebullient about something as he is about fighting.

It’s nights in orbit in your ship, whisky and war stories he’s never told anyone else, about Saladin and Efrideet, about the Gap and the Dark Age, and how his hand gets a little tighter around yours when he talks about them. 

It’s the way your name sounds in his throat, guttural and sacred, the echo in the dark as he slams your body against the wall, the noises he manages to drag out of you with his hands and his tongue and the feel of his weight against yours.

Love is the sound he made when he pulled you, alive and kicking, from the ruins of the City after the Red Legion attacked.

He can roll Shakespeare off his tongue but you know he thinks words are the dominion of the Warlocks, that actions supersede them. But he doesn't have to say it. You hear it every day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever posted online. Something that's been growing ever since I saw the Crimson Days trailer. :)


End file.
